Taken by Chance Now Trapped in Hate
by DarkSwordsmaster
Summary: There's no perfect world now for Chihiro yet, is hope still there? ***R&R***
1. Chapter One: Faced With Misfortunes

Disclaimer: Seriously. What are the chances that I own Spirited Away?  
  
Authors Note: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Spirited Away wouldn't have ended "happily ever after". Chihiro frees her parents, helps Haku figure out his name and returns to her world. What would happen if she failed the test? Where would she go and would her parents really become bacon?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Taken by Chance Now Trapped in Hate.  
  
Chapter One: Faced With Misfortunes  
  
Chihiro stood on the hard stone plated ground in front of squealing pigs. Chihiro thought desperately and hard. Her mind throbbing in pain as the squeals of each boar confused her even more. A distant voice rushed her into choosing.  
  
"Now Sen!" said one in a raspy voice, "choose or forever be in my control."  
  
Tears filled Chihiro's eyes. If she picked the wrong pigs, which were supposedly her parents, she would fail and continue to work for Yu-baaba and her once loved parents would become nothing more then mince meat. The squeals grew louder and confusion filled Chihiro's mind.  
  
"Hurry up child!" rasped the voice, "do it now!"  
  
Chihiro was lost and had only time to point out two pigs at random.  
  
"The one over there," she mumbled while trembling, "and the one to the left."  
  
A long silence fell through the crowd. A misty smoke surrounded the to boars and covered them whole. Before long, two beings stepped out of the haze proving that they were not Chihiro's parents but instead, workers of Yu-baaba. They gave Chihiro a sorrowful glance and took one last bow before heading away. Yu-baaba however looked very pleased and Chihiro's failure.  
  
"It's too bad child but now you work for me," Yu-baaba's raspy voice went on, "as for your parents, don't plan on seeing them anytime soon. Ever."  
  
"No!" Chihiro pleaded, "give me one more chance."  
  
"A deal is a deal now go get changed out of those disgusting clothes and change into your uniform."  
  
Chihiro cried in great grief and despair. Water flowed heavily from her eyes and dripped down onto her already dirty clothes. Haku ran up to her but could not comfort her for Yu-baaba ordered him to prepare the bathhouse with the others.  
  
Chihiro was left alone only delaying her fate. However, she followed what her knew liege had ordered her and walked into the Aburaya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chihiro could not sleep that night for the sounds of her parents in the butchery kept her senses awake. At times, she dreamt that everything was ok and that she had returned to her world but the anxiety of knowing that she wasn't got the better of her.  
  
"Calm down Chihiro," comforted her friend who had already been working for Yu-baaba, "get some rest. You'll be needing it for tomorrow."  
  
Chihiro felt more tears rushing down her face. "What will I do?" she mumbled, "what will I do?" 


	2. Chapter Two: New Life, New Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away  
  
Author's Note: Hey again, haven't updated in a long time but oh well might as well start now. THX PPLS FOR REVIEWS!!!!! But keep reviewing. I need to know when my story gets boring or something. Thx and enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter two: New Life, New Challenges  
  
Chihiro lay awake all night until the crack of dawn when it was mandatory for her to get up. What just happened yesterday, she thought, Why am I still at the bathhouse? I want to go home. Chihiro burst out into tears for she could remember Yu-baaba deciding her fate just the day before. The hot salty liquid poured and stroked her skin as weeps of sorrow came from Chihiro alone.  
  
Another stood up from her covers and started talking to Chihiro. It was Rin, one of Chihiro's friends that she had made during her long and now lifetime stay at the bathhouse.  
  
"Chihiro? What's the matter?" Rin asked soothingly.  
  
"I miss my mommy and daddy! They've been turned to pigs and I couldn't save them," Chihiro cried out in pain and sadness, "now they remain pigs and will turn into bacon real soon. I don't want that to happen."  
  
"There, there, Chihiro," Rin said calmly, "maybe there's another way to help your parents but now's not the time to sob about it. The Aburaya is about to open today. We've let you sleep a bit longer but now you must do some work."  
  
Chihiro got but from her blankets and stared around at the plain rooms which would be her home. It was quite spacious with only one table near the stairs. But Chihiro didn't want to let her mind slip again forcing her to unleash another tidal wave of tears. Obediently, Chihiro picked up her laid out bed, folded it, stuffed it into a closet and ran to the stairs to meet Rin who was already ten steps down. While adjusting her uniform top she quickened her pace to meet up with her friend.  
  
"Rin," Chihiro asked, "have you seen Haku?"  
  
"Oh no," Rin sighed, "not Haku again. Can't you ever stop worrying about that boy? He's Yu-baaba's henchman, you'll have to ask her."  
  
"But doesn't he have to come down and work?"  
  
"Well, rumor has it that he's out again. Being enslaved by Yu-baaba and doing harsh and laborious tasks only for maybe if he's lucky, three jewels or six gold coins or one piece of crystal. Well that's your typical Haku."  
  
"Rin, Chihiro, you'll be cleaning the rabbit spirit's tubs," said a voice corrupting their conversation, "now get to it. Yu-baaba wants this place clean and sanitary before the place opens."  
  
Both groaning, Rin and Chihiro made their way to the tubs they were designated to and started clearing away some of the grime. They hadn't got far when suddenly a chilled screech filled the bathhouse. Silence now invaded the area as some were trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. A young girl, also working for Yu-baaba, was retreating from the door, screaming as a shadowed figured appeared.  
  
A tremendous roar for the creature shook the bathhouse, scaring most of the employees. Chihiro ran out to the entrance where the terror had all began and wandered what could this thing be? Slowly a blue snout with long whiskers with fury scales appeared from the curtains. Idly, the spirit revealed itself. It had a long thin body covered in scales, a mane of dark blue and gray horns. It's arms and legs clawed at the ground for balance but slipped causing the spirit to collapse. This is when Chihiro saw the blood.  
  
The red substance flowed out of the spirit's mouth while it gushed out of its wounds. It pooled around the figure as it snarled and growled in pain. It squirmed while it tossed itself back and forth spraying blood everywhere. Then Chihiro gasped. Could it be?  
  
"Haku!" she screamed and rushed to the bloody creature.  
  
It slowly changed back into a boy who was stained in blood. Able to stand up he started walking towards the staircase, limping and scattering droplets of rose red blood which began to harden and brown.  
  
"Haku, speak to me," Chihiro begged.  
  
"By order of Yu-baaba, I am known as Master Haku to you now out of my way."  
  
As Haku passed, Chihiro wondered deeply what could have led Haku to say such things to her. Chihiro looked back at her cold friend and saw that he carried five emeralds in his left hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Well that didn't take long but still, I tried to make it as interesting and short as possible out of the wits of my mind. I should add the next chapter with this because this chapter just doesn't make sense. Ah well, plz rate and review. 


	3. Chapter three: Do You Still Love Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Considering the quality of my work, some viewers like the fact that it's true.  
  
Author's Note: Wah. It's been a while since I updated. Well I've been working on other stories so yeah, I've been busy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter three: Do You Still Love Me?  
  
"Oh Rin!" Chihiro bawled, "why has Haku gone against me? Why is the world so against me? I just, I just want to go home!"  
  
"Shut up you dope and keep quiet," Rin answered, "it's just a phase for Haku. He's always been like this. Either that or he's got his work cut out for him and he's enjoying it. Yeah that sounds like the real Haku to me."  
  
"But-but I don't want to live this-"  
  
"Shut UP" screamed another roommate, "we're all trying to sleep."  
  
"We'll talk in the morning," whispered Rin before sliding under her covers and falling straight to sleep.  
  
Chihiro lay there now, with no one to comfort her, with no one to care. She wondered where her parents were. But most of all she thought of Haku. She didn't want him to be so cold, so mean, so hateful. That's life though, she thought, that's life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The next morning, Chihiro still lay motionless on her bed but trembled as she dreamt of unpleasant thoughts. Just then though, the door slid open and Haku stood. He darted his vision back and forth to see if anyone were to be watching before stepping into the room.  
  
"Chihiro," he whispered, "Chihiro wake up."  
  
"Hmm?" Chihiro asked quite stupidly before realizing who it was, "HAKU! I mean, Haku."  
  
"Yes, I know, it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Your parents aren't dead Chihiro."  
  
Chihiro gasped, "really?!"  
  
"Quiet. If anyone knew that I was here I'd be punished by Yu-baaba herself. Now hurry up, I'll take you to your parents."  
  
Following Haku's direct orders, Chihiro quickly got dressed and left the room hoping no one was awaken by his presence.  
  
"So," muttered Rin under her breath, "so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Haku?" asked Chihiro tentatively, "do you still love me?"  
  
Chihiro started to blush heavily. Haku, glaring deeply before breaking into a grin did not return an answer. He looked away out at the bathhouse, which it seemed from their view, was rising up towards them. The elevator came to a stop before Haku spoke back at Chihiro.  
  
"Do you still want me to love you?" he spoke sheepishly.  
  
"Well it's just," Chihiro added hastily but was cut off by the elevator door opening.  
  
Chihiro turned to leave but gasped as another stood before them.  
  
"Well, well, well," the other asked, "what do we have here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 


	4. Chapter four: Caught in the Act, Coal Yo...

Disclaimer: Thankfully I do not own Spirited Away. lol  
  
Author's Note: WOW. It's been a long time since i've last updated my spirited away fics. Sorry to all those who i have been kept waiting but here it is another chapter to this story. The reason why i haven't got to this lately is because i've been working really hard on my Eternal Darkness story. Check it out if you have a chance. Thx a bunch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter four: Caught in the Act, Coal You Shall Be.  
  
A very nasty looking Yu-baaba glared back at them while inflicting a murderous glare. However this was quite amusing since Chihiro and Haku were both taller then her which made it look rather unusual for the short mistress to strike fear into her taller foes. On Yu-baaba's right was Rin who looked most exceptional pleased with herself  
  
"So," spoke Yu-baaba grinning very evily, "so."  
  
Chihiro had a strong urge to ask "so what?" but decided not to. Instead she stood trying to look confused and dazed as if she were sleep- walking. Haku on the other appeared rather horrified. He bit back on his lip while bracing himself for the almighty blow of Yu-baaba. Chihiro however, in her dazed self, did not realize this herself until she was knocked back by Yu-baaba's power of rage.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU TWO? DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND SPEAK UP! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL NIGHT TO WAIT FOR YOUR SORRY EXCUSE," roared Yu- baaba.  
"Even though she's still going too turn you both to coal," whispered Rin.  
  
Yu-baaba turned to Rin and flashed her evil eyes. "I mean...." added Rin looking extremely worried that she might be turned to coal herself.  
  
Yu-baaba took her gaze off of Rin and glared at Chihiro and Haku. Chihiro did not know what to say. She stood motionless and silent as she waited for Haku to explain himself why they were here. However, the problem of this was that he was waiting for her to do the same. Looking extremely annoyed now, Yu-baaba waved her hand and gestured towards the stairs.  
  
"If you won't tell me now, perhaps I can persuade you to," she snickered as she began to gesture them towards the stairs, "come now right this way and Rin go wait in my office."  
  
Haku and Chihiro, feeling both grateful that they were not black and ash covered yet followed Yu-baaba's instructions and heading down the stairs. The flames of the burning fires blazed as the smell of seasoned meat drifted in the air. Chihiro began to feel uneasy about what was to happen. Her insides squirmed anxiously making her feel noxious and sick. Haku on the other hand kept his posture and marched down the stairs with ease. How is he taking this so easily though Chihiro.  
  
They walked into a room that now smelted putrid and malodorous. Snorts from pink creatures filled the air as Yu-baaba leads them to a chopping board that was covered in red. Chihiro was then in shock. Her heart pounded very fast as Yu-baaba came to a stop. Laid on the chopping board was a silver knife that glinted under the raging fires.  
  
"Come now Chihiro don't be shy," Yu-baaba spoke dangerously sweetly, "Come here NOW!"  
  
Chihiro turned to Haku who still stood stony and silent. No Chihiro thought I don't want to!  
  
Now faced at the chopping board she looked at Yu-baaba who was looking rather murderous herself.  
  
"Ok Chihiro here's the game, you tell me what you were doing or you get to be Mrs. Bacon butcher tonight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
lol HAHAHAHAHA i've left you on such a cliffhanger. HAHAHAHAHAHA o that's funny. Don't worry i'll update soon. And trust me, the next chapter is going to take a major twist so keep that in mind because what you're thinking might not happen in the next chapter.  
  
Remember to rate and review and visit Eternal Darkness at 


End file.
